Nemesis Crossing
by SA17
Summary: Ryan discovers evidence that links David to everything and aims to warn David of his impending downfall. But when Ryan allows his emotions and sense of justice to get out of hand, he commits an act that no one would ever expect of him.


Nemesis Crossing

By: SA17

Greenlee had told him. Told him everything.

About David falsifying financial records to frame Erica for embezzling Miranda Center funds.

About David sabotaging the landing gear of Erica's plane, resulting in a crash that could have killed her.

About David setting all of it up so that Greenlee will take the fall if she dares walk out on him.

Ryan Lavery knew it all because and now he was ready to give that son of a bitch Hayward a piece of his mind and perhaps a few blows to the face.

Ryan approached the door and took a deep breath then knocked angrily against the heavy wooden barrier that stood between him and the most evil man in Pine Valley.

The rustling of feet were apparent in the room behind the door and suddenly the door opened up, revealing David Hayward, clad in his black bathrobe and matching bottoms, a glass darkened rum in his left hand. His smile, no doubt reserved for Greenlee, almost instantly twisted into a smirk of arrogance as he made to shut the door again. Ryan, however, forced the door to remain open with a strategic placement of his left foot.

"What the hell do you want, Lavery," David spat in annoyance, still struggling to shut the door. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Oh but you do, David," Ryan said calmly, "Quite a lot, actually. And I intend to get it all out of you."

"What…" David trailed off but then shook his head and scoffed. "You know what? I don't even care. Now take your foot out of my door and leave me the hell alone or I'm calling security."

"I'm not going anywhere, Hayward. So just open the door and let me in so I can have a word. In and out, I promise," Ryan finished and his eyes bored right into David's.

David sensed a certain knowing within that stare and since the man was never one to pass up on good information, he decided to cease his pushing of the door upon Ryan, allowing the man to step inside.

Ryan nodded his head and walked inside, shutting the door behind him as David walked away, taking a swig from his glass. He sat down in a chair and looked up at his enemy in silence. "Well?"

"Well," Ryan began, "I just want to let you know that…I know."

The corner of David's left eye made a quick almost unnoticeable twitch, the only break in the man's otherwise composed demeanor. "You know what exactly?"

"What you did. Hell, what you always do. Manipulate, blackmail, destroy," Ryan said, punctuating each word with a threatening silence.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me, Ryan but I'm just not following your simple-minded train of thought," David said, "So unless you have specifics I'm gonna have to ask you to…"

"Greenless told me everything," Ryan spoke sharply, cutting David off almost instantly. "She told me how you doctored the Miranda Center finances to make it look like Erica was stealing foundation funds and how you practically caused Erica's plane crash. And yes, she told me how you're blackmailing her with all of this information if she decides she wants to leave you."

David looked long and hard at Ryan then chuckled. "Wow. I've got to say you've some imagination there, Lavery." The world-class cardiologist stood up once again, taking a final swig from his rum before heading over to the bottle to pour a bit more. "How do you come up with such silly stories?"

"It's over, David. Don't try to deny any of it. I know the truth and soon everybody else in this town will too. It's only a matter of time until…"

"Until what, exactly," David queried calmly as he set the bottle back down on the table. "Until you have me right where you want me? Funny, I don't recall you ever mentioning anything in the way of evidence."

"I didn't need any evidence to know it was true," Ryan said through controlled anger. "I believe Greenlee and I know when she's lying and when she's not and…"

"Oh! Do you now," David asked with much delight. "Well then I guess she's an even better liar than I originally thought."

Ryan looked at David incredulously.

"Ryan," David began then he took a swig from his cup, "I'm sorry to have to break this to you but you've been duped. Greenlee wants you to believe I'm the bad guy here because she wants to get away scot-free. She wants you to believe that I'm the villain and not her because, hell who wouldn't?"

Ryan scowled at David, watching as he stepped closer to him, his robe coming slightly undone about the waist.

"Yes, I've done terrible things. Monstrous things. But that doesn't mean I haven't atoned for those things. Learned from them. And that doesn't mean I'm guilty of whatever charge my loyal and doting wife is accusing me of."

Ryan scoffed, shaking his head. "We have evidence."

David's smug expression suddenly shattered but then he immediately regained his composure. Impossible, he thought. I've had my entire involvement buried and everything points to Greenlee in case something like this happens. He couldn't possibly…

"You are a master manipulator, David," Ryan said. "You made sure things were hidden so deep that almost nobody could find their way to the real truth. But…you missed one little detail. A simple document with your signature and handwriting all over it. One that links you to the airplane sabotage."

"You're lying," David seethed.

"No, actually I'm not," Ryan stated and he reached in the pocket of his tweed jacket and produced a single piece of paper folded in half. He opened it up and handed the document over for David's eyes to inspect. He watched as David looked over the paper and came to the no doubt chilling realization that he had screwed up.

My God, David thought as a sinking feeling began to overwhelm him. It's all here. How could I have missed this? How could I have been so stupid!

"This doesn't prove anything. It could have easily been forged…"

"Rest assured I did my homework. The handwriting matches yours and we have two different people placing you at the offices on the day this document was signed and notarized. It's airtight, David."

David looked up at Ryan again, the man's face steely and calm, then he looked back down at his greatest mistake.

"Obviously that's not the original, nor is it the only copy. So go ahead and destroy that one out of anger if you want. I would too, seeing as how it represents your completely consuming arrogance tripping you up once again."

David didn't even hear half of what Ryan said as he tore the document apart and threw it to the floor. He was breathing heavily and wanted Ryan out of his sight. "Get out," David demanded. "I want you out now!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryan stated simply. "Greenlee will be here in another hour or so. When she gets here she's going to want you to do something for her."

"Oh yeah and what's that," David asked as he took a final forceful swig from his glass of rum. The burning sensation filled his throat but somehow reawakened his spirits.

"She's gonna need you to consent to a divorce," Ryan answered, his hands behind his back. "But that's not all. She'll give you the rest once she gets here."

"Like hell!" David exclaimed and walked toward the door, swinging it open. "I want you out! NOW, Lavery!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Hayward and you're just gonna have to accept that," Ryan answered calmly, holding his ground.

David's face contorted into barely suppressed rage and he walked toward Ryan and grabbed him by the arm forcefully. "I said I want you OUT!" David cried and he tugged violently at the solidly built man.

Ryan's level-headed demeanor almost instantly dissipated upon David manhandling him and he took the doctor's hand in his, pulled back his arm and gave the man a solid punch to the gut. "Don't you touch me, you bastard. Don't you dare touch me!"

David was doubled over in pain, holding his stomach as he gasped for air, his stomach protesting against such abuse. "You son of a bitch," David croaked.

"You have victimized people that I care about and women that I love!" Ryan spat angrily as he knelt toward the gasping David. "Gillian, Kendall, Bianca, Erica, Greenlee…all of them trapped in your filthy web of lies and manipulation. You're like a rapist. You don't violate their bodies but you do violate their minds. Their souls. You suck out whatever independence they might have and make them yours."

David continued to gasp for air, coughing as the pain still struck his innards.

"You've done it time and again and you'll keep doing it too…unless someone teaches you a lesson." Ryan looked hard at David, watching as the man began to regain his composure. Then Ryan gave him another blow, this time across the jaw, knocking the doctor to the floor, unconscious.

Ryan stood up calmly, looking down upon the fallen cardiologist. His form was prone and unmoving save for the shallow rise and fall of his breathing. Ryan looked a moment longer then turned and walked toward the door and shut it, locking it securely behind him.

His hand still upon the door, he then placed his forehead upon the wooden barrier, taking in a deep breath as if to draw in strength. Strength to carry out what he was about to do and the gravity of the task.

Ryan Lavery then turned around and walked toward David's immobile form and began unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. He pulled the belt off just as his jeans zipper were undone and knelt just above David and began to tie the man's wrists together.

He deserves this, Ryan thought as he made sure the belt was extra tight, disregarding the fact the leather was carving itself deep into the other man's skin. He deserves this.

Ryan then pushed David's robe over his head and focused his attention upon the black night pants that David wore, placing his hands beneath the waistband and pulling them down, exposing David's bare buttocks. He looked at the exposed cheeks and knew instantly that he could go through with this.

David began to regain consciousness, groaning as he felt the aching of his jaw from the blow Ryan had delivered. But soon he realized that something even more awful was going on.

His robe was over his head, limiting him to only a small tunnel of light that poked from a hole in the robe. His hands were bound by a sturdy strap and were unmercifully cutting into his wrists.

And…his pants were down around his knees, exposing his buttocks to the cold air of the room.

He could feel a strong form on top of him. Could hear the shallow breathing. Could feel a foreign hard length pressing against his backside.

David began to feel terror unlike any he had ever felt before.

"W-what are you doing, Ryan," David asked shakily but received no response from the man. "What are you doing?"

Ryan had since parted with his jeans and was now half naked atop David, his legs straddling and effectively locking the doctor's own legs securely. His only response was a light tap of his member against the doctor's anus.

"So help me God, Lavery if you do this I will…!" David raged but it was suddenly silenced by a cry of pain as Ryan forced himself completely into his anal cavity. "Oh, GOD!"

Ryan grunted as he shoved himself into David then he pulled out completely, holding his member against David's anus once again.

"Please, Ryan! Please!" David pleaded, his voice crackling with emotion but it fell on deaf ears as Ryan once again drove himself into David, causing a pained cry to escape from the doctor's lips.

Once again, Ryan pulled out and held himself against David's opening. His eyes saw what he was doing but his mind only processed one thing: justice.

"Ryan, please! Stop! Please stop this!" David cried out but was silenced once again with a painful thrust, seemingly deeper than the last. In spite of himself, David's eyes began to water.

Ryan had shoved in again, emitting a pained sob from his victim. He drew close to David's ear and in between shallow breaths, whispered three words: "You deserve this."

It was a blur for David after that. Ryan had gained momentum in his thrusts, attempting to cause as much pain as humanly possible upon him. David had began to cry freely, his continued pleas to stop never succeeding. Soon, Ryan made a guttural noise and with hands on David's back he felt the man drive himself deep into him and the violating member twitch incessantly inside of his cavity. He felt a weight drop itself onto his back and realized it was Ryan, their breaths out of sync with one another, Ryan mumbling coarse insults into David's ear.

And then Ryan stood up, withdrawing from David and leaving the man with a gaping feeling between his buttocks. He felt his pants go up around his waist once again and heard a zipper being replaced and finally, the leather strap was removed, leaving his hands severely bruised and in pain. David felt himself being lifted up from the floor, placed on his feet, and facing his rapist as he replaced his belt around his toned waist.

"You deserved it," Ryan whispered almost to himself as he looked himself over a bit. "You deserved it."

Did I, David thought. Have I done so much against so many that I really deserved…this?

Ryan looked up at his victim with a cruel gaze and noticed blood trickling from the man's mouth. "Clean yourself up," Ryan told him, "She'll be here soon."

She? She who, David thought, his mind still in a haze. Greenlee? Greenlee…yes. Did…does she think I deserve this too?

"David," Ryan said, "Do you hear what I said?"

David finally looked up at Ryan, the cold stare still etched across his face.

David nodded.


End file.
